


Mistletoe? Mistletoe.

by CalicoCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has, Christmas, Dean hasn't admitted his feelings yet, M/M, Mistletoe as plotdevice, to sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCas/pseuds/CalicoCas
Summary: Castiel learns about a Christmas tradition.ORMistletoe as plot device.





	Mistletoe? Mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

December 25th  
-  
Castiel walked into the kitchen of the bunker, finding Sam and Dean having breakfast together. A third plate was placed next to Deans plate. Castiel sat down in front of the plate, next to Dean, who then noticed his presence.

'Morning Cas, merry Christmas.' Dean said with a pat on Castiel's back. The bright smile on Dean's face made him remember the fact that Dean had always loved Christmas as a child and that even now he was grownup, he had a fondness for the holiday.

'Merry Christmas Dean, Sam.' Castiel said with a smile.

'Yeah merry Christmas guys.' Sam added. They clinked their cups of coffee together and then continued breakfast. One of the brothers, probably Sam, had already put some breakfast on Castiel's plate.

They ate in silence until eventually Sam broke it by saying, 'Hey, I just got a text from Jody, a possible case at this Christmas town not too far from here.'

Dean shrugged, 'Yeah sure let's check it out.'

Not much later they were on their way, Baby's engine roaring as they sped down the road. Dean was loudly singing along to some crappy rock version of Christmas songs, Sam cringing on passenger seat, sometimes glancing a look at Castiel in the backseat. Because while Sam was cringing, Castiel was smiling adoringly, surely about Deans singing, even though he was looking out of the window.

Sam snorted at how oblivious the two were, causing Dean to look at him, but he waved him off. Dean was confused but blamed it on Sam just being a nerd.

They arrived at the police station, wanting to first get the information from the best source. Dressed in their suits, having already changed at the bunker, they completely looked the part of FBI agents. Dean did a subtle take in of Castiel's appearance, but caught himself in time and turned away from Castiel.

They went into the station and gained the information they required, concluding they had stumbled upon a vampire nest, glad that it wouldn't be such a big case on Christmas.

They were on their way outside when Sam noticed something in the door post. Right when Dean and Castiel were walking underneath it he called out, 'Hey, look guys, it's mistletoe!'

Dean looked up, seeing the little branch of mistletoe, feeling like it was mocking him, and made a face. He looked back down at Castiel, who was still looking at the mistletoe, confused.

'Why is there a branch hanging from the door post? Is it decoration of some sort?'

'Yes.' 'No.' The brothers answered at the same time. Dean making a face at Sam.

'It's a tradition to hang mistletoe in a door post or a place like that and when two people walk under it together, they have to kiss. Or they can hug of course if they're not comfortable with kissing.' Sam said with a smile.

'I see.' Castiel simply said.

Castiel continued walking to the car, leaving Sam and Dean behind for only a second. Without looking, Dean smacked Sam in the chest. Causing Sam to protest that he didn't say a word, earning him another smack to the chest. Only when they saw some policemen giving them annoyed looks they coughed and left the building.

After that they got in Baby and drove back to the bunker, they were going to collect the needed weapons they needed to storm the vampire nest tomorrow. Also, the sun was going to set in less than an hour.

Later that night Dean was sitting in the bunker, not really busy with anything in particular, just cleaning some guns. Sam was doing whatever Sam does, probably some nerdy stuff, Dean thought to himself. He started to feel thirsty, reluctantly he got up, he didn't even know why he was so reluctant to get up, but he was. Dean made his way to the pantry and started rummaging through the refrigerator, not seeing any beers at first, but almost cheering when he finds one lonely can in the very back of the refrigerator.

When Dean turns around, smiling smugly, he sees Castiel standing in the door post. 'Hey Cas. If you came here for a beer, I got the last one so too bad, buddy.' He laughed and tried to get past Castiel who didn't budge. 'Dude.'

But when Dean looked Castiel properly in the eye, he found Castiel looking really uncomfortable. 'Cas, you okay, buddy?' Castiel seemed to snap out if it and straightened his face in less than a second.

'Why yes Dean, I am alright. Thanks for your concern.' And with that Castiel turned around and walked away. Dean frowned, of course, Castiel talked more formal than them, but just now he seemed almost... distant? He decided to make a mental note, but not to worry about it, until he were to act weird again.

From around the corner Sam had witnessed this exchange, sighing loudly. He and Cas had put up a mistletoe over the kitchen door earlier. So when Sam saw Dean getting up and going to the kitchen, he quickly gave Castiel the signal (a quick text), who then quickly went to the kitchen to try and catch Dean under the mistletoe. Because let's admit it, Sam knew long before Castiel knew himself that he was in love with Dean. So when Sam suggested helping him with the mistletoe. Castiel chickening out surprised him though, he thought that after years of pining Cas would go for it. Guess not.

When Cas came around the corner, walking into Sam, Sam put his hands on Castiel's shoulders. 'Dude, why didn't you do it? This was your chance!'

Castiel looked conflicted, 'I'm not sure actually. But I think it might have been because I doubted that Dean would reciprocate my feelings.'

Sam made a bitchface, 'I have this unexplainable gut feeling that he wouldn't mind.'

'How do you know.'

'Like I said, unexplainable. Next time you get the chance, go for it.'

December 26th

The three men went about their business the next morning, preparing to leave for the job. They met each other briefly in the kitchen, but finally united when they got into baby and drove off.

It was a silent drive, all of them lost in their own thoughts. Sam was thinking about how he could get Castiel and Dean to finally admit their feelings for each other. Or more specifically, how to convince Castiel that Dean had been in love with him for quite some time already.

Dean on the other hand was trying to force his thoughts away about Castiel and Christmas and mistletoe... Focussing on the road instead.

They handled the job with fair ease. At some point Castiel got cornered by two vampires and had dropped his machete, Dean coming to his rescue and taking on one of the vampires while Castiel dove for his machete and quickly took care of the second vampire. Castiel got angry with himself after they left the nest, angry that he was so stupid to let himself get cornered like that. But Dean quickly jumped in to reassure him that it hadn't been his fault and that he was just less experienced than they were and that he would become a better hunter over time.

Sam smiled a smug smile at their exchange, but didnt say anything.

They went to the police station to talk to sheriff who had called Jody about the nest, knowing her from a hunt, as he was a hunter before taking the job ass sheriff. They told him they'd gotten rid of the bodies and that they we're going to be on their way now. The sheriff looked around him to see if anyone was watching them, before he stuffed a wad of money in Sam's hand. 'Thanks. Say hi to Jody if you see her around.' And with a nod and a thankful smile the trio left.

'So let's go back to the bunker and-' Dean started, but noticed Castiel had stopped walking. He was standing still in the doorway they'd paused yesterday. Where the mistletoe was hanging.

Dean turned around to Castiel standing, like he'd already suspected, standing under the mistletoe. His gaze was aimed towards Dean and was... expectantly? 'Cas, is that your favourite doorway or what? This is the second time you've stood under it in two days time.' Dean cocked an eyebrow as he said this.

'To be fair, you also stood under it yesterday, with Cas, under the mistletoe.' Sam quipped in quickly with a mischievous smile and then nearly skipped out of the door.

Dean turned around to look at his brother with a confused look that would have said, 'The actual fuck', Only to find his brother having gone outside already. Dean made a bitchface that Sam could have been of had he been there to see it. He turned back to Castiel. 'Alright, you coming?'

Castiel scraped his throat a bit before stammering out, 'Well actually, Dean, I was wondering if you'd like to stand underneath the mistletoe with me.'

Dean's face was blank. 'Stand underneath...? Mistletoe...? You...?' Castiel had just, like not many others had been able to do, left Dean speechless.

'Unless you don't want to of course. Which, I mean, I'd completely understand. Because it comes completely out of the blue and well we're still kind of covered in vampire blood and-'

'Shut up. You're asking me, me of all people, toe stand with you underneath the mistletoe.'

'Yes.' Castiel nodded.

'You know what it means to stand under the mistletoe with someone, right?'

'Yes, I do.' Castiel nodded again.

'And you still mean that question?'

Castiel was getting slightly tired of Dean not believing what he was implying. 'Yes Dean, I know what I am saying and what I am implying, and yes I mean to say them to you, Dean.'

Dean thought about it for a second, making Castiel grow nervous. His gaze was aimed to the ground and Castiel was annoyed he couldn't see into Dean's eyes to maybe catch a glimpse of what was going through him at the moment.

'Okay.'

Castiel was confused, did Dean actually, really just say yes. Just like that? 'Really?'

'Really.' Dean confirmed, 'I mean, what could the damage be.'

Dean took the steps towards Castiel and stood in front of him.

'Are you joking?' Castiel asked warily.

'Of course I am. So are you. Right? Come on let's get our asses to the car.' Dean said with a smile as he went to walk into the direction of the exit, but Castiel's hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked at Castiel, with this time his completed 'The actual fuck' face, but was met with Castiel's dead serious face.

'I am not joking Dean. Because, yes I have feelings for you, and yes I know you also have feelings for me. So why don't you just get over yourself and stand underneath the mistletoe with me.'

Dean blinked at Castiel, his mouth hanging slightly open. Trying to think of something to say, but being completely stunned.

'Unless you have a very good and comepelling argument against this, but otherwise, I dont see why not.'

Dean stood in front of Castiel properly now. Both standing right underneath the branch of mistletoe. Castiel took a step towards Dean, slowly placing his hand on Dean's. Castiel started bringing his face slowly towards Dean's, keeping his eyes on the other's at all times, making sure he wasn't freaking out, or bolting for that matter.

Castiel's lips only barely began to brush against Dean's and he felt a shiver go through him at the feeling, his eyes closing on instinct. At about the same time, Dean also closed his eyes, as he was forcing himself to stay where he was and go with the moment. Because let's be honest he really didn't mind, if he looked very, very, very deep inside of himself.

Then Dean couldn't or maybe even didnt want to stop himself anymore, he was so close. After all these years of pining after Castiel, he wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but he had definitely been pining, he was so close. He crossed the almost nonexistent space between Castiel and him and kissed him.

Dean was surprised about how surprisingly soft Castiel's lips were and felt a flutter move through his entire body that made him feel like he was floating. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands, but after a few moments decided to place them on Castiel's shoulders, while Castiel's were divided between his shoulder and his cheek. Then, when Castiel pulled back for a bit, both opening their eyes to stare in he other's.

Castiel dared to crack a little smile and quickly getting a shy smile in return from Dean, who simultaneously went slightly pink in the cheeks. Castiel chuckled lightly. Then Dean got his courage together and quickly pecked Castiel's lips, before trying it again and sweetly nipping at Castiel's lips. 

They were so lost in each other for a moment, that they almost jumped at the sound of Sam, who had just yelled, 'FINALLY!', from outside of the door of the building.

Dean released himself from Castiel, but stayed close. He lifted his finger at his younger brother accusingly, 'You dare say a word, I will make sure they won't ever find you body.'

Sam laughed, 'Yeah sure. I'm glad this happened, or it soon would've been your bodies together they couldn't find. Really, I thought you two were never going to admit it.'

Now both Dean and Castiel had tinted cheeks, realising that both their years-long crushes had been exposed to the other. Even though they knew they didn't care, because hey, nobody likes being exposed now do they.

'Now, before you two decide to get handsy, why don't we go to the bunker so you can both discover and explore the pleasures of gay sex? Alright.' And with that Sam turned and marched to Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is of course, too late for Christmas, but I think it's still kind cute, despite the Christmas plotdevice thing.
> 
> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed this and maybe check out my other Destiel stories!  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
